Cards and Flowers
by kamitori
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Shinji runs into Hikari after being mobbed by fan girls. Ikarishipping fic.


**Cards and Flowers**

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day and Hikari's disappointed that she didn't receive a card from her maiden's desire. But, little does she know...

**AN:** Yes, I know it's a little early to be posting a Valentine's Day fic, but I don't care. If I waited till later, I'd be really lazy and never post it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

* * *

It was February 14, the day of love. Everyone had been at Hikari's Valentine party...well, almost everyone. There was Ash and Brock, and Nozomi of course as well as several childhood friends like Kouki and Jun. The problem was Shinji wasn't there. Hikari had worked hard to track down the young Trainer and had finally found him and sent her invitation, but alas, he did not come. 

The girl now sat glumly at the dinner table, the party over and her friends gone. Her Valentine cards lay in a pile on the table. They were from her friends, rivals, and fans, but Shinji's wasn't. Sighing, Hikari took a sip from her cup, re-reading the cards that everyone had given her when her mother walked in.

It wasn't long before Ayako noticed that her daughter was upset about something. Then she noticed the pile of cards and remembered hearing Hikari mumbling something about someone not arriving. _'That must be it,'_ Ayako concluded, smiling slightly at her daughter's dismay. Walking over, the other placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and asked if she was okay.

Hikari smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Mom," she replied, albeit a little sadly. Turning away, she stared at her pile of cards wistfully and declared, "I'm going out for a bit, maybe visit Masago and Professor Nanakamado." Standing up, she went to put on her pink boots and headed out.

It was surprisingly warm outside, almost like spring, which was odd, although there was snow on the ground. All Hikari wore was a red long-sleeved shirt and a white skirt besides her boots. A small gust of wind blew, playfully tossing her dark blue hair as she made way for Masago Town.

-----------------------------------------

Shuffling through the snow on the pavement, Shinji made his way through crowds of lovers that crowded the streets of Masago Town. Scowling, he shoved his way pass a group of teens out on a date. He sort of regretted not going to that one girl's party. At least he wouldn't have to endure this punishment.

But something about being around her—what was her name? Oh yeah, Hikari. Something about her made him uneasy and he didn't want to be near her more than needed. Unfortunately, fate must've liked picking on him because the next minute, someone shouted, "THERE'S A BIG VALENTINE'S DAY CLEARANCE AT FELDOH'S STORE!"

Suddenly, Shinji found himself being shoved aside as people (mainly girls) rushed towards the department store that was inconveniently located right behind the poor boy. "I hate my life," he muttered, shoving his way through the rabid shopping girls.

Finally, Shinji made it through all of the shoppers and found that he was standing in the street—alone. It was then fate decided to intervene once again and someone shouted, "LOOK! THERE'S SHINJI!" and suddenly the poor boy found himself surrounded by a bunch of screaming fan girls, each holding a present of chocolate and card for him.

"I really hate my life," Shinji said, pushing his way out of the crowd, his arms growing heavier with the many gifts the girls handed to him. When he finally got out, Shinji dropped all the presents and did what any sensible man did. He ran. Fast.

It wasn't long before the fan girls noticed what had happened and ran after him. The problem was ditching them. Now Shinji was good at running. He was, after all, a Pokemon Trainer. He had, after all, traveled all over Shinou. The only problem was that when a fan girl chases after you, she chases after you, and poor Shinji was running out of breath.

Glancing around, he was lucky enough to see a flower shop—one that wasn't too busy with customers. Skidding to a halt, Shinji calmly walked into the shop and quickly went to the farthest corner of the store—just in case. And, just as Shinji had expected, the fan girls ran right by, not caring to look in the shop.

Sighing, the boy leaned against the shelf to catch his breath. But of course, fate, seeing as how Shinji should still be punished for not going to Hikari's (for some odd and twisted reason, he thought), gave the poor boy even more punishment. And by this, fate means, Shinji will have to buy some expensive things.

The shopkeeper, an elderly man with wispy white hair, came over to Shinji, a friendly smile on his face and a suspicious gleam in his eye. "Ah, welcome young man!" he greeted cheerfully, trying to advert people's gaze from the rubbing of his greedy, wrinkled hands. "How may I help you?"

Shinji looked at the man almost fearfully, but was able to hide it behind a mask of calmness. Unfortunately for him, though, his wallet felt like it was about to be emptied big time. "Er, I'm just here for—"

"Ah, you're here for a gift for your beau, aren't you, laddie?" the man interrupted, his happy façade still as strong as ever. "Right then, right this way!"

"Eh? Hey, wait, no—" Again Shinji was interrupted when a bouquet of velvet red roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates were shoved in his face. "Um, wait, sir, I—hey!"

"That'll be P2,000," the man said, swiping Shinji's wallet and taking out the necessary amount of money before handing the wallet back. Grinning, the man also handed Shinji a card in the shape of a heart. "There you go! For your girl!"

"Um—"

"Good-bye now!"

Shinji was forcefully shoved out of the store, the unwanted goods in his hands, and P2,000 short. Grumbling about how life sucked, Shinji tucked the card and chocolates under one arm and held the bouquet limply by his side as he walked on.

But, of course, fate still wanted more revenge, and revenge it did give. Just as soon as Shinji had walked several paces away from the flower shop, a scream could be heard. Dreading that same voice, he looked behind him—and regretted it. Behind him were his fan girls. Apparently they had ran a full circle around the whole town and had managed to corner him.

Groaning, Shinji broke into a sprint, trying to put even more distance between him and his unwanted fan club. Unfortunately, he was running towards the outskirts of Masago and the only place there would be Professor Nanakamado's lab and the path to Futaba Town.

But, alas, that was the last safe place of refuge—besides going to Hikari's house, but the boy was too proud to go ask a girl for help. So, the Professor's house was the only option. At least he could lock the door and keep the girls out.

Running at full speed, he barged into Nanakamado's house, locked the door, dropped his bearings, and slumped down. Nanakamado gave him a puzzled look from his seat on the couch. "Fan girls," Shinji gasped, his heart pounding almost as loud as the pounding on the door behind him. The Professor smiled and nodded then invited Shinji to have a seat and catch his breath.

Just then, Hikari walked into the room holding a tray of tea. "Shinji!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the tray. But instead, she placed the tray down on the table and hurried over to the boy's side. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

The Professor laughed and picked up Shinji's items and placing them next to the tray. "Oh, Shinji's fine," he said cheerfully. "He's just tired from being chased by fan girls." Hikari looked bewildered, but stayed silent, pouring the Trainer a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully.

Sipping his tea, Shinji relaxed and closed his eyes for a while. "Stupid fan girls," he muttered, trying to get the fan girls outside to leave with his mind and will. Getting up, Shinji walked over to the window and looked out from behind the curtains. To his great dismay, though they still haven't left so he went back to the couch and sat down to finish his tea.

"So, Shinji, care to explain all of this?" the Professor asked, sitting down across from the boy. So Shinji explained, from the time of the big sale all the way to being sold items unwillingly, to coming to the Professor's lab.

But, all the while Shinji was telling his tale, Hikari wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was looking at the flowers, chocolates, and card intently. At the end of Shinji's tale, Hikari looked over at the boy with a smirk. "So, Shinji, who are you going to give them to?" she asked curiously.

Shinji shrugged, looking down at his cup. "I don't know," he replied. "Probably to some fan girl to get her off my case I guess." He placed his cup down and stared out the window, searching for any sign of fan girls.

"Oh," Hikari said softly, her face dropping a bit. The Professor looked at the two knowingly, but kept silent. _"Better to keep the matters of the heart to itself until ready to tell,"_ he would later say. Regaining her composure, Hikari have a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, let's go."

Shinji looked up with a bewildered face. "Are you sure the fan girls are gone?" he asked her, his voice hinting a bit of distrust. They seemed to be gone from his observation through the window, but he could just be a bit paranoid.

But Hikari only smiled, picked up Shinji's gifts, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door. "Bye, Professor," she said cheerfully, dragging Shinji down the road. They had just made it as far as the road to Futaba with the fan girls attacked once again. Thinking on her feet, Hikari dragged Shinji down the road, shouting, "Run!"

"Were?" he asked, running beside the girl with a look of fear and confusion—fear of the fan girls and confusion to where they were supposed to go.

"Anywhere," Hikari replied, looking around frantically. "Back to my house!"

They both ran fast, down the road to Futaba, the fan girls not too far behind. Luckily for the two, though, Hikari's house was close by. Grabbing Shinji's hand, Hikari put on an extra burst of speed, threw open the door, rushed inside, and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks," Shinji said softly once he regained his breath.

Hikari smiled. "It's no problem," she replied, leaning against the door when she remembered Shinji's stuff. "Oh, here," she said, trying to hand Shinji back his stuff.

The boy shook his head, though. "Keep them," he said, resting his head against the door. "I don't need those troublesome things. You can hae them—as a thanks for helping me, I guess."

Hikari smiled and leaned over a bit. "Thanks, Shinji," she whispered in his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

A faint blush crept over the boy's face when Ayako walked in. "Hikari? What's going on—oh, how cute!" Ayako giggled as she caught her daughter giving the boy next to her a kiss, hugging the Valentine's Day gifts closely.

Both teens blushed and Hikari gave her mom a small pout. "Mom!" she yelled hiding her red face behind the bouquet. Shinji, on the other hand, adverted his gaze while he tried to get his emotions together.  
Ayako walked over to the two and smiled. "Hello, my name is Ayako," she said as she extended a hand towards Shinji. "And you are?"

"Shinji," the boy replied a little stiffly, shaking Ayako's hand.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered. "It's getting late and I would love to get to know my daughter's boyfriend better!"

"MOM!"

-----------------------------------------

Later that evening, after the three had eaten their dinner, Hikari walked outside with Shinji to say good-bye to him. "Sorry about my mom," she mumbled, lowering her face to hide the blush that was appearing across her face.

"It's nothing," Shinji replied, glad for the setting sun. The orange and red glow hid his blush pretty well.

Grinning, Hikari pulled out the card that Shinji had given her from behind her back and opened it. "Hey, Shinji, do you want to know what the card says?" she asked slyly. Said Trainer gave her a confused look that changed into a look of horror when he saw the card. "It says: _Though we'll be separated, always apart, my love for you will never waver, may it reach your heart._"

Hikari squealed with delight and gave Shinji a hug. "It's so sweet!" she told him, giving him another peck on the cheek, except this time, Shinji moved his head so that his lips caught her own for a short but sweet kiss.

They broke away and Shinji adverted his gaze, hiding the blush that was starting to creep across his face. "Right," he said softly, turning to go. "I have to go now. Happy Valentine's Day."

Hikari touched her lips, still shocked that Shinji would make such a bold move. But then she smiled a smile that matched the blush on her face. "Bye, Shinji!" she yelled. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

Poor Shinji, having to endure fate and fan girls at the same time. Yes, I know he probably wouldn't kiss Hikari like that, but who cares? Oh well. All's well that ends well, as they say. Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
